


Flower crowns and silver piercings

by Nny777



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bullying, Collars, F/M, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny777/pseuds/Nny777
Summary: Who would've thought the boy who wears flower crowns and the kid with more metal in his face than a truck would be so good together? Though their relationship didn't start out the best.





	1. Welcome to high school

(Quick note: this is Ryan's POV, he's 17, has black shaggy hair, in his junior year, and has a eyebrow piercing on his right eyebrow, a bull ring in his nose, gages, snake bite piercings, and his secret, nipple piercings and two others on the same body part😜. Leather jacket and studded jeans, typical bad boy outfit.) 

I slammed the locker shut. 

"PLEASE, LET ME OUT! "

Screamed whatever weasel I took lunch money from this time.  
I didn't need the lunch money, but it was always good to have a bit of extra cash.  
I hummed a songless tune as I walked down the empty hall way counting my new dough. 

'Tch'

Only 6 bucks. 

All ones. 

'Should've gave him a few more punches, his money wasn't worth this much of my time'

I shoved the money in my pocket and started to walk with less of the 'I'm having a good day' air about me.  
Now it was more of 'get the fuck outta the way'

The bell rang. 

The once empty quiet hall became a bustling highway.  
Lots of people brushing shoulders  
'Ah, but they know better, ' I thought, 'anyone who touches me is dead'  
Too bad for that one freshman who didn't know that last year.  
I grin at the memory  
That action seemed to make the others give me an even wider berth.  
There's certain unspoken bulletins about me smiling.  
1\. Ryan smiling means he just got done clobbering someone.  
2\. He's planning to.  
Since I'm doing a monologue about my life today I'll go ahead and mention that, yes, my name is Ryan.  
I walked out into the courtyard since it was lunch period.  
'Not gonna spend more time in that hell than I have to' I thought distastefully.  
I do a quick survey of the courtyard.  
Wonder if I have enough time to smoke a quick blunt.  
Probably not, last time I did that the principal popped out of nowhere and confiscated it all.  
I feel the frown take over my face.  
He took all my weed, which was $25 in all, then he goes and smokes it.  
I sigh out loud as I make my way to one of the trees and sit against it.  
'Guess it's better than getting me thrown in jail. Still, he could've at least sprayed some frebeze down, everyone could smell that shit! '  
My eyes focus back onto my surroundings now that I'm finished with sulking about my lost weed.  
Hmmm.....  
That doesn't seem right.  
I'm fairly sure that's a new kid.  
This "new kid" was 5'8 and had brown hair that seemed really close to being classified as dirty blond. (See cover for hairstyle)  
Wearing a soft pink blouse and some khakis.  
And on top of his head.  
A flower crown.  
Well, I don't remember shoving anyone with flowers in their hair in a locker so either he's trying a new fashion or he's new.  
I smirk  
'I could go ahead and go over there and give him a little welcome to our school.'  
I start to stand up as soon as the thought passes my mind.  
I walk over till I'm right behind this, "flower boy"  
'He's shorter than I thought'  
Though considering I'm 6'4 that's not surprising.  
The chicks talking to him are staring at me, but he goes on talking.  
It seems to click that everyone has stopped talking and listening to him, and he's probably finally noticing my giant ass shadow.  
He turns around.  
His eyes go from my chest and travel up my neck till he makes eye contact.  
He smiles  
'Hm, not usually the first reaction people have when they see me with all of my pierced up glory'  
He'll learn though.  
He holds out his hand.  
"Hi, my names Nathaniel, but you can call me Nate, it's nice to meet you! "  
Wow, waaay too chipper to be meeting me.  
Let's fix this.  
I grab his hand and squeeze.  
His face turns into a grimace, "uh, hey that's a pretty strong grip, but do you think you could loosen up because your really hurting my hand."  
"Nah"  
He blinks up at me, "w-what?"  
I give him a nice big ole smile  
"I said nah"  
I pull him close so I can whisper into his ear.  
"Hi Nathaniel, my names Ryan, your new ruler. You do what I say and you don't get shoved in lockers. "  
I pull his hand closer while shoving him away with my shoulder, making sure to take out one of his legs with my own while I'm at it.  
He fell to the ground with a flump and stares up at me in fear.  
I lean down slightly, still wearing my "beautiful smile".  
"Welcome to high school Nathaniel"  
I walk away.  
'Let's see if I can get a few puffs in before I gotta go back into hell. '


	2. Pay attention in class

'Another day of bullshit in hell'   
I found myself sitting in my last class of the day. Legs crossed and left arm thrown over the back of the chair. 

'Why the hell do we need history class, we know what happened in the past and now it's over jeez' 

I stared out the window waiting for that glorious bell.   
No one sits next to me at this table so I have no one to bother.   
Sure, I could throw some paper at the other shitheads in this class but most of them are chicks and those bitches have a secret weapon.   
You shiver at the memory.   
Took you weeks to get the smell of perfume off you.   
They even put that shit in your lunch. Couldn't eat school food for a month. There's a knock on the door that saves you from the traumatic memories. 

'Thank fuck, maybe it's that new kid. Good if so. I can finally get some entertainment here' 

Looks like lucks on my side. In walks in that new kid.   
What was his name again? Neil or something?   
Eh, whatever, I'll just call him flower boy.   
He hands the teacher a note and she points over at the only remaining seat.   
Next to you.   
You give a toothy smile as flower boy looks up to his new doom. 

'I'll go easy on him today just cause he saved me from boredom' 

He slowly makes his way over to his doom.   
I keep up my grin the whole time.   
Holding eye contact.   
I pull out the chair next to me and give it a little pat.   
Sitting up straight for the fun to ensue.


	3. Let's have some fun

He sat down next to me with the air of a man going to his death.   
Which is pretty accurate.   
Just not today.   
I threw my arm over his shoulder. 

"How's it goin flower boy" I grinned at him. 

"Uh, a-actually my names-" 

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care. Hey why don't you help me with a little something? " 

"I-i don't know u-um I just wanna sit through cla-" 

"Nah, you don't wanna do that" I tighten my arm around his shoulders,   
"I'd be real disappointed if you did" 

He looks at me with a lovely emotion in his eyes.   
Fear. 

"W-what do you want? " 

My smile seems to grow impossibly larger. 

"That's the spirit, now see this is what I want you to do. " 

I lean in and whisper my plan into his ear. 

"I-i don't wanna do t-that! " He whisper yells back to me. 

"Oh." My smile turns into a frown. 

"You don't do you?" 

I narrow my gaze at him.   
He meets it head on with his own look of determination.   
I sigh, close my eyes and lean my head back, 

"fine." 

I hold my other hand out in front of him. 

"Gimme your wallet" 

"What! " He squawks out. 

I look at him. 

"Well you won't go with my plan and I gotta get something outta this class other than old age so" 

I open and close my hand in 'gimme' gesture. 

"Hand the money over" 

"W-why can't you just, do your plan yourself?! " 

"Cause I've done this enough times that she doesn't trust me to go to the bathroom and back. You gonna do what I ask or am I gonna get some cash? " 

He let's out a sigh, 

"ok, ok" 

He raises his hand. 

"Yes Nathaniel? " Mrs. Whatever says. 

"May I go to the restroom? " 

She narrows her gaze at him, to my arm around his shoulder then me.   
I smile and wave at her.   
She sighs.   
She already knows what's going on. 

'Shouldn't have sat him next to me sweatheart' 

"Yes, Nathaniel. Go ahead and grab the pass right there next to the door" 

He gets up and starts walking away. 

"Bye pussy shirt" I call out to him. 

He glances back at me and continues walking.   
I can't help the shit eating grin that won't leave my face.   
The chicks near the front glare at me. Hmmm, what did I do to them?   
Oh yeah!   
It clicks in my head.   
Those are the twats that was talking to flower boy earlier today.   
I sigh.   
I better not get perfumed again.   
I grin again.   
I have some ammo any way.   
I don't get perfumed and flower boy looks recognizable.   
Minutes pass by. 

'Cmon, what's taking so fucking long?! ' 

As if summoned by my words the fire alarm goes off. 

'Atta boy khakis!' 

I grin the entire time I walk to the front of the classroom to get outside.   
Everyone gathers outside.   
I pass by flower crown, as I walk towards the parking lot, looking down at the ground as if ashamed. 

"Good job pussy willow" I slap him on the back. 

"I might make an accomplice out of you yet" 

He only glares at me. 

"Hey don't look at me like that, " 

I pull him close with my left arm.   
It looks as if were hugging.   
I whisper in his ear, 

"I'll still be here tomorrow so you better watch your fucking tone. " 

I pull back and look at him with a smile that doesn't match my words.   
He only gives me a blank look as I pat his shoulder and start walking. 

'Hm, strange.' 

I think as I make my way to my baby in the parking lot. 

'Most nerds fear me after a threat like that.'

'Oh well, not my problem. It's his face on the line.' 

I hop on my motorcycle and start my joyous journey to freedom.


	4. Stalker protocol

I get home and start straight towards my room. 

"Did you skip school again?! " 

I look over and see my mother in the kitchen doorway with her hands on her hips. 

My mom's name is Jude, pale as me, has brown hair that goes down to her mid-back, I get my height from her as she is 6'0, her muscle is something to envy, she's currently pushing 40.

"Yeah, but it was only history, I don't need that shit. " 

She let's out a sigh, 

"Fine. Just don't let your grades slip. " 

I salute her, 

"Sure thing momma" 

I continue to my room upstairs.   
See my house setup is like this.   
You walk in and are already in the living room, to the left is a door that goes to the kitchen, then straight ahead is a stairway, go past that stairway and you find our backdoor, and if you go up the stairs you go to a little balcony walkway hallway type thing and we have 4 doors up there, going from left to right is my room, then you have the bathroom, then my parents room, then my little sisters room.   
She's 14. She really likes this thing called. Yoey?   
Owie?   
Something that sounds like that, I don't know.   
I have this certain relationship with my parents.   
Complete honesty.   
I tell them everything I do and they don't butt in unless its harmful.   
They know I skip classes but I get to do it cause I get good grades.   
They know I smoke pot but I have to keep it away from my sister unless she makes that choice on her own and starts sneaking around with her own dewbie.   
That's why I have a lock and key to my door. So she doesn't sneak in and start snoopin through my weed.   
That and with her weird owie thing.   
She doesn't need to know about my secret piercings.   
There's a trust between me and my parents. They might not agree with my choices but it's better than me sneaking around and getting into more trouble than if they just let me do it.   
I take out the key I keep around my neck. My sister made me watch attack on Titan once, I'm forever stained with it now.   
I unlock my door and relock it once inside.   
I pry up one of the loose floorboards and take out one of the blunts.   
I like to roll it all up after I buy a bag.   
I light it up and start puffin as I lay back on my bed and enjoy the high.   
I look out the window and enjoy the view while I'm at it.   
We have a little woods behind our house.   
I always enjoyed playing in it.   
I consider going outside with my blunt but decided against it.   
Not outside as in the front porch.   
I mean the flat slab of roof right outside my window.   
It's not huge. Just big enough for me to sit on the edge and have room to lay back.   
It's always fun to sit or lay down on it in the sun.   
As if my thoughts summoned attention on it a thunk sound came from my window. 

'Is that the roof trying to talk to me?

No no no no, I take the now almost completely smoked blunt out of my mouth. The roof is definitely not sentient.   
Just side effects of being high, you think of impossible shit. 

Another thunk. 

'What the fuck' 

I go over and open my window.   
There's two rocks the size of quarters on my little slab of roof. 

'Someone's throwing shit at MY house?!'

I start to get pissed and look around for the jokester with the rocks.   
Then I notice a tiny piece of paper taped to one of the rocks.   
The other ones just a normal one.   
I toss it to the ground. 

'Thunder dome bitch' 

I go back into my room, stick the barely there blunt back in my mouth as I take the note and read it. 

"[̲̅Y̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅r̲̅] [̲̅m̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅e̲̅]."

'What the fuck!' 

I look out the window quickly again to see who is playing this type of sick joke.   
The blunt falls out of my mouth and onto my slab. 

'Gogdammit' 

I go ahead and put it out and pick it up. 

I put it with the other blunts. 

'It's not completely smoked yet, besides, a roach a day will make a joint one day.' 

I jog down stairs.


	5. Stalker protocol part 2

I go to the kitchen where my mom is.   
It's her turn to make dinner tonight.   
She turns toward me and wrinkles her nose. 

"We made a deal, your supposed to light incense and use febreze after a smoke. "

She looks at me with hurt in her eyes. 

"Believe me mom I have a good reason."

I hand her the letter as I sit at the marble table that's in the middle of the kitchen. 

"This was tied to a rock that hit my window." 

Her eyes widen as she looks at the note, 

"Holy shit." 

"Holy shit is right." 

She let's out a breath in a big woosh. 

"I'll get you some pepper spray since you can't take a knife or gun to school." 

I nod my head.   
You might be freaking out right now. 

'Why don't you call the cops?! ' 

Cause they won't do shit.   
They'll look at the note and just patrol the neighborhood.   
Maybe even take me in if they find my stash.   
If I'm gonna get kidnapped then I'm gonna get kidnapped.   
The only difference is if there's witnesses and if I have self defence items. 

"Ok, " My mom starts, she sets the paper down, "You remember the protocol right?" I nod.   
We have a protocol for this.   
With how the world's going no one is safe. Best to make a plan for everything.   
It sucks though.   
I have to start riding the bus.   
Power in numbers, along with witnesses if someone comes at me.   
Can't skip school.   
And we tell the neighbors so they keep a watch out.   
Can't smoke on the roof slab any more.   
My sister walks in. 

Her name's Alex, 4'5 and still growing, she's got a steady tan going, swear she works out with our mother with the muscle she has. 

"What's up" 

At this point I'm holding my head in my hands. 

"Stalker protocol." I tell her. 

"What! "   
My mother slides her the paper. 

"This was tied to a rock that hit your brothers window."

My sister whistles. 

"Damn, if this wasn't so creepy I'd make a fan fiction out of it." 

She sighs and puts the paper down. 

"Oh well, I'm fine with the protocol." 

She grins. 

"I get to put pepper spray on my lanyard and I don't have to socialize at friends houses any more." 

"You know it's not healthy to avoid friends right? " I ask her. 

She shrugs, "they hate yaoi, my number one favorite thing, of course I'm gonna avoid them. " 

She sits next to me and wrinkles her nose. 

"Your supposed to spray after you smoke weed dumbass." 

My mother and I look at her in shock. 

"What? " She aks confused 

"We thought you didn't know I smoke" I told her. 

She rolls her eyes. 

"Please, I'm not an idiot, there's times you come down here reeking of sea side spray febreze with bloodshot eyes and ransack the snacks." 

You shrug and look at your mother, "guess the cats outta the bag. " 

She sighs out a yeah.  
Dad walks in from the front door. 

Jared's his name, he's got short kempt black hair, he's 5'6, he's kind of tan, he's pretty lean, built kind of like a swimmer, currently pushing 39.

Mom hands him the paper, "Stalker protocol. " 

He looks at the paper and goes pale. 

He grabs my sisters shoulder, "are you ok? " 

She snorts, "yeah I'm fine, ask the one who got the note if he's ok" 

She nods towards me. 

Dad quickly turns towards me, "are you ok? How'd you get the note" 

"Smoking a blunt when a rock hit my window with that taped to it. " 

My dad goes to cover my sisters ears before she wacks them away, "I already know he smokes dad I can put red eyes and severe munchies together" 

He looks at her in shock then shrugs with a sigh, "guess we couldn't hide it from you forever" 

He looks at me and her, "you both remember the stalker protocol? " 

"Yes" We answer in unison 

He nods.   
Then hugs my mother and pecks her on the cheek. 

"What's for dinner hon? " 

And that's the end of the 'stalker freakout' and begins domestic family talk. 

My sister elbows me, "Saw the high school new kid,"   
She wiggles her eyebrows, "you should date him." 

I give her a pointed look, "keep me out of your ships." 

She giggles.


	6. Life undercover

I woke up at 6:30.   
Now that I have to ride the bus I actually have to get up early.   
I stretched and sat up.   
Then froze.   
Paper taped on my wall in front of me. 

"[̲̅G̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] [̲̅m̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅g̲̅]." 

I couldn't move.   
Couldn't breathe.   
I can see my window is open.   
I shut it before I went to bed.   
I quickly get up and run down stairs. Gasping and stomping all the way.   
I know my sister is already up and in the kitchen with my mother.   
Dads already at work. 

"Woah, is this what you do when you wake your self up" 

I look down at myself, I didn't get dressed so I'm only in what I slept in, boxers.   
My sister gasps, not noticing how panicked I am, 

"you have nipple piercings?! And dermal anchor hip piercings?!" 

I'm not gonna ask how my sister knows all these piercings, I'm too freaked out. 

"Room, window, open" I gasp out. 

It seems to click in my mom's head as she runs at full speed to my room. 

"What, what happened? " 

The once playful air around my sister is now concerned.   
I just sit at the table and put my head down with my intertwined hands resting on top of it and gasp for air.   
I've got the swimmer body build of my father, but somehow I'm still gasping and struggling to workout.   
My mom comes down stairs looking like the irritable mother bear she is and throws all the paper that was on my wall away. 

"What was that? " 

"Hush" 

My mother looks at me, 

"Are you ok sweet heart? You don't ache anywhere, no marks?" 

I sit up, not gasping as hard anymore but still out of breath.   
I quickly assess if I hurt anywhere.   
I shake my head no. 

She let's out a sigh of relief, "Good. Give me a moment and I'll go up with you for you to get your clothes." 

I feel a weight fall off my shoulders.   
After seeing that.   
I don't want to be alone in my room.   
I nod my head. 

"What was on those papers? " My sister questions. 

My mom looks at me to get permission to speak out loud of what happened.   
Not wanting to send me into some sort of panic attack at the very fresh memory.   
I give another nod.   
Breath almost completely under control now. 

"The wall in front of your brothers bed had papers taped to it that spelled out 'good morning' his window was open, "

She looks at me, 

"which I assume was closed last night? "

I give a little 'mmhmm' 

"Holy hell" My sister whispers out. 

We all nod in agreement. 

My mom dropped the both of us off at the bus stop and watched us get on.   
While we're at school she's going house to house in our neighborhood to tell all the neighbors to watch out.  
She took a sick day for this. 

Oh yeah, didn't say before, my mom's a personal trainer, my dad an accountant. 

School was normal.   
Though everyone glanced at me from how silent I was through the whole day.   
Flower boy seemed smug for some reason. For all I know though, he probably lives in my neighborhood and was still home when my mom visited his house.   
You'd think from how soft hearted flower boy seems he'd still be worried about his classmate being stalked.   
I mentally shrugged. 

'Then again he seemed to hate my guts yesterday.' 

When I got home I was hesitant to go to my room.   
My mom told me not to worry and that she made sure to check out the whole house and closed and locked your window.   
With a whole day off she's even installed/installing cameras.   
She's having difficulties hooking them up to the TV for better access to the screens.   
She plans on having it constantly on in their room.   
I walk up to my room.   
Still wobbly, but more confident knowing my mother has everything locked and checked.   
I glance around to make sure everything's in place.   
You consider in... indulging... tonight.   
And you don't mean weed.   
There's a secret about you that no one knows.   
You don't think you should.   
Indulging in this thing knocks you off your game.   
You become less alert.   
It relaxes you greatly, but if your stalker gets in while your in your head space- You stop the thought there.   
You don't want to know what they'd do to you.   
What they'd do if you were complete in your gear.   
Completely at the mercy of your "master".  
You never share or have shared this with anyone.   
So the most you do is play with yourself while you imagine that your following a master's orders.   
You don't think you could really trust anyone while in such a vulnerable state.   
I bite my lip as I consider my options. 

'I could slip it on real quick, have a nice bath, then slip it off.' 

I violently shake my head, fuck that, no... 

'Dammit' 

I bring up another of the loose floorboards, this one holding a box.   
I open it up and feel my mind go a little fuzzy.   
There in the box, my collar.   
It looks like an ordinary dog collar but the inside is lined with red velvet.   
I lick my lips.   
Lift it out of the box and re-hide the box.   
I make my way to the bathroom. 

"I'm gonna take a bath" I call out. 

I hear the muffled ok from my mother and close and lock the bathroom door.   
I start the water after plugging the drain.   
I set my collar on the sink as I strip.   
I watch myself in the mirror as I bring my collar up and buckle it around my neck.   
I feel all the tension leave my muscles and let out a sigh.   
I wait for the tub to fill, mindlessly humming.   
I turn the water off as the tub becomes finally full.   
I have to adjust slightly for the piercings in the middle of my gluteus maximus'. 

I slip into the warm water and lean back to enjoy it.   
My mind fuzzy as I wash my body and hair. 

'My collar is probably gonna get messed up from the water', flashes through my thoughts before its lost to the fog of my mind.   
Future Ryan problems.   
Besides, you finger the collar, it's not THAT wet.   
Only a little damp.   
I rest my chin on the side of the tub.   
Feeling a little sleepy.


	7. The window

I wake up to Alex banging on the door,

"Hurry up I have to piss! " 

I scramble out of the tub.   
Slipping a few times.   
The water isn't cold, but it's definitely not the nice hot temperature I had it at before so I don't think I was asleep too long.   
I wrap a towel around my waist and take another that goes around my shoulders.   
I unplug the drain.   
I make sure the top towel covers my collar as I open the door. 

"All yours chief. " I say as I pass her. 

I only get the bathroom door slamming as an answer.   
I go to my room and lock the door behind me.   
I'm so tired that I don't even feel scared about being in my room alone.   
I scrub my hair dry along with the rest of my body.   
I slip on a pair of boxers to sleep in.   
I take make collar off and pat it down to get off or out any moisture.   
I look at it considering my options.   
Then decide there's no harm and I put it back on.   
I fall onto my bed cover myself with blankets and fall asleep.   
I never noticed my window curtains were wide open.

\----------------------------------------

When I got to school I had to make a trip to my locker.   
Now that I'm actually sitting through a whole day of school my bag is filled with paper.   
I open my locker and notice a envelope sitting at the bottom.   
It seems someone slipped it through the little vent things on the front of the locker.   
I pick it up and look at the front and back.

It's blank. 

I rip it open and time seems to stand still. It's pictures.   
Of me.   
Last night.   
Through my window.   
Drying myself off with only my collar on.   
I clutch the pictures to my chest and look around the hallway to see if whoever put these in here are watching me.   
I quickly pull out my phone and text my mom, 

'mom, there's pictures of me through my window in an envelope that was slid through my locker'. 

I get a text back automatically.   
She must be doing that thing where she yells at the people to keep running from one line on the street to the other. 

'Just keep your eyes open throughout the school day, label anyone who seems suspicious and remember them. ' 

Gog you love your mom, your happy she used to be a cop, oh yeah forgot to mention that, huh, oh well, I don't get paid for this self narration shit.   
I continue with my classes keeping a watchful eye on everyone, even teachers.   
A lot of people we're watching me suspiciously after that.   
Probably wondering who I was planning to beat up...   
The flower boy was missing from class today.   
Surprising, considering he comes off as the, never-miss-a-school-day type.   
When I got home mom was fixing dinner. 

"When I got home I bolted the window down and put duct tape on your window so there's no chance of them peeping in anymore, "   
She smiles at me,   
"I'm sure you won't miss the sunlight any way with how pale you are. " 

I scowl at her while she laughs. 

"Thanks mom, just the thing I wanted, how'd you know? " You can practically taste the sarcasm in my sentence. 

"hush, now go put your bag away upstairs. "

"Yessir" 

I make my way up stairs, you'd think I'd have better leg muscles from how many times a day I have to travel up and down these.   
Once I got to my room I was ready to eat, the smell of dinner wafting uptairs, smells like hamburger helper.   
I open my door and was shocked for a moment just how dark my room is with the window taped up.


	8. Stranger (smut)

I leave the door open to have a clear view, I'm to lazy to click on the lights when all I have to do is drop my bag next to my window and walk right back out.   
I set my bag down-   
why's my room getting darker?   
I quickly turn but I'm too late.   
My door closes.   
The lock clicks.   
I can't breathe.   
I can hear slight creaks of the floor as whoever is in my room makes their way towards me.   
I make a sudden dash towards the door.   
I bump harshly into the stranger.   
I hope I can catch them off-gaurd and take them to the ground.   
It didn't work.   
It's like they predicted my actions.   
They use my momentum so my back is to their chest and then slam me against the door.   
I open my mouth to shout but quickly have fingers stuck so far in my mouth I feel them test my gag reflex.   
Three fingers, shouldn't be that hard to bite off.   
I start to sink my teeth down when the stranger hisses out,   
"You bite down and I'll fuck you dry and hard till you bleed" 

I freeze and tense up as my blood goes cold. The stranger grasps both of my wrists with their other hand and hold them behind my back.   
I'm too occupied by the sound of my blood rushing through my ears to try to recognize the voice.   
It's sounds... Familiar.   
They start to kiss the left side of my neck. 

"Don't move, don't make a sound, you'll regret it if you do. " 

They move away and then they're right back.   
Tying my hands together and putting a gag in my mouth.   
Then they start to- oh no.   
The stranger chuckles deeply, you can feel it rumble in their chest against your back. 

"I noticed this little thing seems to have an effect on you" 

They buckle my collar around my neck.   
I squint my eyes shut as hard as I could.   
It doesn't help the immediate fuzzy feeling I get as the collar is completely buckled. 

"Now this is better" 

They bite lightly below my left ear.   
A mewl forces itself out of my throat, slightly muffled by the gag.   
The stranger unbuttons my pants and slide them down, taking my underwear with them.   
I focus on my breathing.   
Trying to seperate myself from what's happening.   
Only listening to my harsh breaths.   
I feel a cold slick finger prod at my entrance.   
I try to move away but, it's hard to do that being pressed against the door.   
The finger slides into me.   
Prodding for-   
I sharply gasp-   
my prostate. 

'Why, most rapists don't care about the victim liking it' 

I feel another finger slide in next to the other.   
The burn let's my head clear a little, before he starts thrusting them against my prostate.  
I try to hold in the moans, but I've always been pretty vocal. 

"You see," The stranger starts, "I'm not gonna fuck you, " I feel a weight come off my shoulders, "but I am gonna play with you until you can't feel your legs." He finishes with a hiss and a sharp jab against my prostate.   
A high pitch whine is forced from me. 

"I even found one of your toys for the occasion. " 

He rubs something against my stomach. Something phalic shaped.   
He pulls the gag from my mouth and starts to press the dildo in.   
You know it's bad when you can recognize a dildo by the feel of it in your mouth.  
Thankfully he isn't shoving it down my throat.  
It's one of my favorites.   
A purple medium ribbed dildo.  
The base is flared wide so it can be used as a plug.   
He's thrusting it slowly so I can feel each bump against my tongue.   
I can feel my body getting hot.   
I try to be embarrassed, or even disgusted! I don't know this person, I didn't agree to this scene, I shouldn't be enjoying this!   
I moan as a third finger slides past my rim.   
He's kissing the right side of my neck.   
Just light pecks.   
Nothing hard enough to leave evidence.   
I whine as he spreads all three fingers inside me.   
He slides the dildo out of my mouth.   
The gag is immediately back in place. 

"Can't have anyone ruining our fun now can we? " He whispers in a sultry tone to me. 

A whine escapes my throat as he pulls out his fingers. 

'this is it' I lean my head against the door 'now he's gonna-' 

I feel the slick dildo slide into me.   
Every bump and ridge rubbing against my inner walls.   
I softly moan.   
The stranger bites on my ear as he shallowly thrusts the toy inside of me.   
The moans just keep coming out, I can't stop.   
He licks up the side of my neck and starts slamming the toy inside of me.   
I feel so close.   
I feel drool start to drip down my chin despite the gag.   
His other hand slides between the door and my chest and starts toying with my nipples. He suddenly twists one and I'm cumming. I'm gasping for breath as he slides the toy out of my entrance.   
I can feel my cum against my stomach along with the door. 

'It's gonna suck cleaning this up. ' 

The stranger starts to rub my hole with the toy and slide it in again.   
I make a noise of protest which the stranger only chuckles in response. 

"Didn't I say I was gonna make sure you couldn't feel your legs afterwards?" 

He massages my swollen prostate with the toy and I try not to fall as I feel myself be teased into hardness again.   
He spins me so my back is against the door and lifts my right leg till my knee touches my chest and starts thrusting the toy into me with abandon.   
I couldn't even try to stop the sounds coming from me as I quickly approached my second climax.   
I'm just about to cum when the stranger stops thrusting the toy inside of me and instead pulls it out. 

"I have a fun idea" The stranger is suddenly gone and walking somewhere.   
I lean heavily on the door.   
If I had a bit more motor control I probably could've gotten away and got my mom so she could take this guy downtown.   
After Cumming and being teased back to full mast right after though... 

"Aha! There it is! " 

The stranger makes his way back towards me.   
They quickly reoccupy their space from before.   
Pushing my right leg back up and slipping something around my cock. 

"Since you had lots to say about me making you cum multiple times. I'll just put this on and have you beg to cum. " 

I can practically hear the evil smirk in their voice.   
Before I could even try to make a noise to tell them EXACTLY how I felt about that or even move they thrust the toy completely inside of me.   
My head went back hard enough to make a thunk on the door as I let out a deep groan. He shallowlly thrust it inside me.   
I let out little moans every inward thrust. He lent forward and started to pay such rabid attention I thought my skin would be burnt with the imprint of his lips.   
I don't know how long this carried on, at one point he started to ram the toy inside of me at a punishing pace.   
At another point I lost the ability to hold myself up which led to the stranger holding me against the door, my leg thrown across his shoulder and a hand resting on my ass so I don't fall while his front pressed me even farther against the door as he licked and kissed my neck.   
Never biting or sucking.   
Nothing that would leave a mark.   
I feel like I'm going to pass out.   
My throat is raw from my moans.   
My ass thoroughly sensitive from the brutal attack against it.   
I swear my cock is going to fall off.   
The stranger slams the dildo completely inside of me and takes off the cock ring.   
I let out a broken cry.   
This feels like the most earth shattering orgasm in the world.   
The stranger slides the gag, now soaked with drool, out of my mouth.   
Warm soft lips cover my own.   
I let out a soft moan as he dominates the kiss.   
He unites my arms while I'm preoccupied. His tongue slips into my mouth and I register the faint taste of strawberries before the kiss is broken and I'm being picked up bridal style.   
I'm too tired to do much else other than lay limp.   
I feel myself lowered onto my bed and my blankets covering over me.   
The last thing I feel is a soft kiss press onto my forehead before I fall asleep.


End file.
